


Fairly Oddparents: Another Good Wish

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Timmy’s getting A LOT smarter with his wishes. Sequel toFairly Oddparents: Loss of Control.





	Fairly Oddparents: Another Good Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Timmy’s getting A LOT smarter with his wishes. Sequel to _Fairly Oddparents: Loss of Control._
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

After how well his little revenge wish against Vicky had gone, Timmy most definitely wanted to repeat that success. It had worked flawlessly: Vicky was punished and there had been no negative side effects to him.

Not mention he’d gotten an AMAZING show out of the deal.

So naturally, he decided to test things out. 

At school in the cafeteria, he could be once again staring longingly at Trixie Tang; also known as the most popular girl in school and the girl of many boys’ dreams. With her height, blue eyes, and long, raven colored hair, it was easy to see why.

Her clothes also helped. She was dressed stylishly with white boos, a purple hairband, a matching short sleeved sweater, and a short white skirt.

Sighing, Timmy looked to his fairies, who were disguised as milk cartons and, in Poof’s case, a fork. “Alright guys, I think it’s time we see what a wish like last night’s can do to Trixie.”

“You got it.” Cosmo said while holding up his wand, only for it to be pushed down by Wanda.

“Uh, sport, have you actually thought out a wish?” Wanda asked. “I mean, this is usually the part where things would go wrong.”

“Poof poof.”

“Yes, I spent all night thinking this this one up.” Timmy said confidently. “I wish that every time Trixie says, thinks, or does something mean, she’d feel her panties ride up, and that she can’t pick her wedgie without someone else’s help.” he liked the girl, but even HE knew she wasn’t exactly sweet.

Not that he ever minded with her.

As Wanda started to voice some more caution, her green-haired husband waved his wand and said, “You got it.”

Before Wanda could act, the wish was already granted. “Nice.” Timmy said. “Now, I wish I was somewhere I could watch this happen on TV and that no one would notice I was gone from school.”

And like that, Timmy was poofed away to what looked like a private movie theater with just him in it.

-

Trixie and the other popular kids were eating their lunches. 

Veronica, a blonde girl with a ponytail who was taller but less popular than Trixie and wearing a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a pink 'D' on the front, was showing off her new phone. “…and of course, it come with an ultra-high zoom setting on camera mode.” she boasted.

Trixie, being Trixie, made her opinion on the device clear. “You know that’s only last month’s model, right? THIS one just came out yesterday.” she said while holding out her own phone.

“Oh…” Veronica said glumly.

“But then, you would have the outdaAYYEE!” Trixie’s face scrunched up as she felt her panties ride up sharply on her butt, actually giving her wedgie.

“Um, are you okay?” Chad asked her.

“Y-yes. Just subbed my toe on the ground.” she lied.

“Oh, okay. So what can your phone do?”

Composing herself, Trixie thanked her luck for the obliviousness of her clique.

A thought which caused her panties to ride up some more. “It ca-AN!” Shaking her head, Trixie subtly reached a hand back to pull her sweater down a bit and make sure her panties weren’t seen. “It can not only match Veronica’s in functions, but it also has a built-in selfie stick, downloads twice as fast, and has a touch screen made of bulletproof glass.” The table ‘ooed’ at her device before she handed it to Tad. “Also, tad, check out its security.”

“Alright.” As soon he tried to swipe the screen, it came him a small zap no stronger than that of a joy buzzer. “Ow!”

The kids at the table enjoyed a small laugh at how easily he was tricked.

Trixie, however, bit her lip as she felt her panties riding up further. “Mmm!” _Okay, I need to do something about this._

Grabbing her phone back and excusing herself from the table to use the restroom, the school’s most popular girl stood up and began making her way out of the cafeteria.

On the way out, she passed by Chester and shoved him aside. “Move.” she said irritably. She made it out the cafeteria door before she felt her panties move up again. “AH!”

Having watched her leave, the popular kids looked confused. “Did something seem… off with her.” Chad asked.

“Eh, I’ll go check on her.” Veronica said, hoping to find her doing something suspicious. _How great would it be if I could drag down of her popularity and raise up my own?!_

-

Safely in the bathroom, Trixie unzipped and dropped her skirt. Glancing in a mirror, she winced at the sight of her high cut panties wedgied up between her round cheeks and halfway up her back. Not to mention how high the white fabric had gotten up her stomach. “Alright, let’s fix this.”

-

Timmy, face flushed from seeing his crush in this state, found himself chuckling a bit as the girl tried and failed to fix her underwear. Kept magically in place, that wedgie wasn’t going anywhere unless she got someone to help her.

“I wonder how long that’ll take.” Timmy thought aloud.

-

Veronica had her phone ready to start recording at the press of a button. If she did catch Trixie in the middle of something embarrassing, she didn’t want to risk missing the chance getting it on camera. And it was a good thing too, because she ended up hitting record the moment she stepped into the restroom.

There, trying desperately to pry out a wedgie going halfway up her back, was Trixie Tang with her skirt on the ground. “Come on! Just get out already.” she mumbled. Veronica, unable to contain herself, burst out laughing at the sight. Gasping at the sound and her face going red, Trixie turned and saw her sort of BF recording her predicament. “Veronica! What are you doing?!”

“I think a better question is, what am I gonna do with this.” she said, waving the phone containing her new recording on it.

Blushing a deeper shade of red, Trixie scowled. “Give me that!” Just as Trixie tried to lunge the blonde, the magic reacted to her hostility and made her panties go from halfway up her back all the way up to her neck in one go. “OOOWWWW!” Owie owie owieeeee!” Falling to her knees, the girl clutched her butt in pain.

Laughing some more, Veronica pocketed her phone. “Wow. I don’t know what’s going on here but see ya later. And I can’t wait to see how much of a hit your rep takes when I show this video to everyone.”

As she was about to leave, she felt Trixie rab onto one of her boots. “WAIT!” she begged. “Please, my underwear is killing me! Helllp!”

Trixie considered it for a moment before sighing. “Fine.”

“Oh thank you thank you EYYYAH!” Her panties were pulled, not b magic this time, but by Veronica. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

“Fixing your panties.” the blonde said as she continued pulling. “Just gimme a minute to rip them off.”

“No no NOOOOO!” Trixie shrieked loudly until her noises were accompanied by a tearing sound when her panties finally ripped. “UGGHHH! Oh gahhhd that hurts…”

“Yeah, but now your wedgie’s over.”

-

Timmy whistled and cheered at the sight of Trixie’s now completely bare bottom. “Oh man, I should’ve been making wishes like this sooner.”  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml759599046']=[] 


End file.
